


If only I could read the signs in front of me

by Mahtisninjatipu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Books, F/M, First Impressions, First Meetings, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahtisninjatipu/pseuds/Mahtisninjatipu
Summary: You work in a bookstore. As you are texting to who could be your dream guy in walks this handsome and awkward guy you knew as Dr. Reid.





	If only I could read the signs in front of me

Week ago you wouldn't had picked your phone up when it had buzzed for a message. But now things had changed. Four daya ago Emily had given you her FBI friend's number. She had said that he reminded you and was positive that you two would get along as you shared same interests. Well all she was able to meantion was that he had been reading the same book as you had unfinished on your coffee table when Emily had come for visit as she sometimes did when off duty.   
You felt your cheeks blush when you noticed Spencer had been the one texting you.

"Hey Y/N I was just checking how are you" He was so sweet. You basically didn't know anything about him except his first name, he liked reading and that you felt relaxed to be talking to him. You thought for a moment how you'd answer before you started writing

"At work. There's nobody besides me and myself. How long could I be gone before anyone would notice?", you answered him.

You liked how you could talk to Spencer about anything and he wouldn't judge. Well at least he didn't say anything. You recalled the conversation you had had very late last night. You had been talking about timetravelling theories or more like debating and less like talking.   
You were woken from yourthought by the bell by the door which let everyone know a customer has entered into the little bookstore. You looked up and saw this handsome regular customer. His hair was brown and he had a satchel over hiS shoulder. He was slim which only exaggerated his height. He always came to the store at least once a week to buy a tall tower of books. You couldn't wrap your head around how he could come to the store at monday and leave with at least ten books and then he'd come back on Friday as he wouldn't have anything to read. You were pretty sure he was a doctor. He sometimes had his nametag hanging from the chestpocket of his shirt. It said Dr. Reid.

Your phone buzzed and you fleed behind some bookshelves to read the new message. Sadly it was from Emily.  
"Coffee in ten?" It simply said.

"At work. If you could bring me a latte? With an extra espresso shot" you wrote and send it.

"umm.. excuse me. Where do you have poetry?" Dr. Reid asked awkwardly not wanting to interrupt anything.

"Poems huh? I always thought you of a more like a science and crime kind of guy" you said smiling to him. "They are in the left corner that way" you said pointing a direction.

"I am but I got recommended this one specific collection" he said a red rushin onto his face. He made his way to that direction.

"If you can't find what you're looking at just tell me so I can try to find it" I quickly said before he turned a corner. You felt your phone buzz but had no time to check it as dr. Reid came back holding a book.

"Found it" he said forgetting for a second to be awkward as he flashed you a smile.

You smiled back. "That is one of my favourites. Who ever recommended that has very good taste in books!" You said as you noticed that the book he was holding was one of your favourites.   
"Would that be the only one or would you like to buy some other books?" You asked ready to recommend some of your other favourites but he shook his head.   
"Just this for now" he said and you went to the counter.

 

 

Dr. Reid got his book and left. You waited until he had really left. Then you took your phone and smiled to yourself as you opened the text which was from Spencer.

It simply said "Well you never know. Guess what. I was on my way to my apartment and stopped by my favourite bookstore. I happened to remember you said I should read this" with a picture attached to it. At the same time as you opened the picture Emily arrived with you coffee. Your heart stopped for a moment.

"Emily what is Spencer's last name?" You asked as she offered you your takeaway cup.  
"Reid. Why?" She answered as it was no big deal.

In the picture there was the exactly same book as Dr. Reid, Spencer had just bought.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts about this


End file.
